


Simple and Clean

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153593464008/can-you-please-write-about-twinky-tyler-getting) on tumblr who asked for it.
> 
> title is from the song of the same name by utada hikaru.

“I don’t wanna get it messy,” Tyler says.

‘It’ is currently trapped beneath him, the sides dancing around him as he balls the sheer material in his hands and runs it over his ribs. His dick is hard, straining up toward his stomach and drooling just above his belly button.

Josh himself can’t keep from trailing a hand down Tyler’s side, rubbing the soft kimono between his fingers. “Mark can take it to the laundromat if it gets dirty, baby.”

Tyler huffs. “That’s such a hassle, though.”

Taking the very bottom of the kimono in hand, Josh tugs on it and sees the top dig into Tyler’s tan shoulders as he slides down the bed toward him. “ _Joshie_ ,” he whines, and gathers the shift protectively around him, “not too hard.”

But his calves are around Josh’s waist, his thighs butterflied out, supple and smooth for Josh to run his fingers over. And dig his nails into, making Tyler keen and try to twist away, kimono held taught around his lithe frame. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Josh tells him, soothing his palms over the angry half crescents where his nails had been, “have I ever told you that?”

Tyler giggles and blushes, brings one side of the kimono up to shield his pink cheeks, lashes fluttering prettily. “You only say that because I’m in this.”

Giving a vicious shake of his head, Josh leans over Tyler, hands on either side of his shoulders. “You know me better than that, Ty. You’re beautiful no matter what. This-“ he flicks his fingers against the curve of Tyler’s bicep, where the kimono is stretched tight across his skin “-is just an added bonus.”

“If you like it,” Tyler sighs, running a kimono-covered hand up Josh’s arm, “we can do this more often?”

“Thought you didn’t wanna get it dirty?”

“I don’t, but as long as we’re careful it should be okay.”

Josh hums, leans back to cup the underside of Tyler’s leg, where his ass meets his thigh. Tyler shudders and pulls the kimono tight around him, outlining his sides and the swell of his hard cock. He’s flushed already and Josh hasn’t even started yet.

He chuckles. “You okay, baby?”

“Mhm. Just want you to fuck me.”

“Mmm.” Josh runs his fingers up the inside of Tyler’s thigh to his balls, which he cradles in his hand and strokes his fingers over the underside of. “I don’t wanna fuck you, Ty. I wanna finger you. And I want you to do something for me. But I don’t know if you’re gonna like it.”

Tyler squirms, making a needy little sound in the back of his throat as he does. “Whassit?”

“I want you to touch yourself. With this.” Josh pulls gently on the kimono and Tyler frowns. “I know it’s gonna get messy if you do that, but I really want you to. It’d make you feel so good, all scratchy on your pretty cock.”

Josh’s words have Tyler curling in on himself, running the kimono over his chest, his belly, the ends licking at his thighs. “Promise Mark’ll be able to clean it?”

“Pinky promise.” And Josh holds his finger out to Tyler, who curls his around it, cloaked in the kimono.

“Then go ahead.” Josh nods and reaches behind him into the folds of the sheets for the lube.

Tyler gives a hesitant little sigh before gathering the kimono against his palm and wrapping his hand around his dick, giving a few slow strokes. “Ooh, fuck, Joshie. It does feel good. Rough and…different.”

“Told you.” He gives a quick kiss to the inside bend of Tyler’s knee, fingers coated liberally with lube. “Legs up.”

With his knees back toward his chest, the material of the kimono bunches up around his waist and Tyler groans at the first press of Josh’s finger against his hole, just smearing the lube around and watching his ass clench around nothing. “You want me, baby? Want my fingers inside you stroking that spot?”

“Yes, Josh, please.” Tyler is grinding down against Josh’s finger, hand abandoning his dick to fist in the sheets instead.

Josh pinches his thigh. “Then keep touching yourself.”

Tyler obeys reluctantly, with a groan, using his other hand to rub the gauzy kimono around his dick. Josh sees cum bubble up and out of his slit and then get wiped away to smear down the floral pattern. Josh aches at the sight, and starts to push his finger in.

“So tight,” he says, and Tyler hisses, grinds down against Josh’s finger again. Josh feels Tyler’s ass flutter around him, a pulse that goes straight to his dick. And to Tyler’s, if the way he bucks his hips up into his hand is any indication.

Josh fucks his finger in and out slowly, building speed as lube drips down Tyler’s ass and sinks into the sheets, as his legs tighten around Josh and his cock twitches where he plays the kimono over it. Tyler takes his other kimono-covered hand and rubs at one of his nipples. His ass clenches almost painfully tight around Josh’s finger and Josh uses that opportunity to slide a second finger in.

“Josh, baby, please, fuck, I’m-“ Tyler babbles, before cutting himself off and tugging his nipple hard between his fingers.

“What do you need, Ty?” Josh is rubbing slow circles on Tyler’s thigh, where he pinched before.

Tyler shakes. “Need you to fuck me, Josh, please, I need to feel full.”

“Full? Breathe in for me, baby.”

Confused, but ready to comply, Tyler does so and Josh slides a third finger in. Tyler’s ass spasms and the kimono stutters on his dick.

“You feel full now?”

Josh’s three fingers still aren’t as thick as his cock, but Tyler nods anyway, and Josh feels his toes curl. “So full. Thank you, Joshie.”

“Anything for my perfect boy. Keep touching yourself, baby.”

Tyler sniffs and does so, fingers squeezing through the kimono as Josh dips his head and starts to suck a mark into Tyler’s thigh, dark and teethy. He feels his slick fingers slip even further inside of Tyler, surrounded by his firm, tight heat, and the tips of his fingers brush Tyler’s prostate.

This makes Tyler convulse and another blob of cum drizzles out, being swiped away by the kimono.

“Let me see.”

With a whimper Tyler splays his hand out and lets Josh see where the sticky white cum has streaked itself over the inside of the kimono, staining the flowers and the black background. Josh reaches up and rubs a thumb over the mess, brings it to his mouth and lets his tongue swipe it off. “Ty, baby, you taste so good.”

“Joshie, I’m close.”

“You can come whenever you want, Ty.” To emphasize this, Josh shoves his fingers in hard and starts just rubbing them against Tyler’s prostate, making him jump with every pass over it.

He’s shaking by the time he comes, the bed quaking under them as cum drivels over the head of his cock, messing the kimono further and getting all up and down Tyler’s shaft, red from being chafed by the thin material. Tyler stretches the kimono over the head and when the next few dribbles of cum gush out they do so between the fibers of the cloth, puddling up and running down the outside of the pattern.

“That’s such a good boy,” Josh encourages, and continues to rub his fingers over Tyler’s prostate. “Get all that cum outta there, baby. Get it all over your pretty kimono - you’re such an angel.”

“A s-slutty angel,” Tyler stutters, coming down with a blush high up on his cheeks. He’s collapsed against the pillows with the soiled kimono still wrapped around his hands, open just enough to show his tattoos and a peek of his nipples.

“ _My_ slutty angel,” Josh amends, and Tyler quivers once more when he slips his fingers out and leans up, kisses him with his grimy fingers wiping themselves on the outside of the kimono.

Tyler grimaces as Josh pulls back. He flaps his hands, the material flying around him. “Are you sure Mark can clean this?”

“I promised, didn’t I? Here.” He helps Tyler out of the kimono and tosses it, folded around the messy bits, into the chair in the corner. “I’ll give it to him later. He’s going to the laundromat tonight.”

“Uh-uh.” Tyler stops him from laying down with his toes pressed into Josh’s middle. “Take it over now. Please? If it sits too long like that the stains’ll never come out.”

Josh sighs and rolls his eyes, but gets up anyway, grabs the kimono and heads for the hotel room door. “And what am I supposed to tell him when he asks what this is?”

Tyler shrugs and rolls, splays himself out on his side with his dick resting on the sheets. He leans his head on the palm of his hand and fixes Josh with a devious stare. “Tell him we were eating Cinnabons in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
